Illicit friendship
by Mykarma
Summary: With the both of them reunited, unexpected things happen. The past was pain, what can the present bring? Omg I'm bad at summaries. lols xD "LavixAllen" Yaoi :0
1. Chapter 1

Uhm. Hi :D? Lols. D.gray-man anyone?

I don't own DGM D:

_Illicit friendship_

Another day, another time to sit back, relax and listen to the cool breezy waves every morning. In a small town, near an enormous beach, was an 18 year old guy named Lavi. Red hair, green eyes and that tall, handsome quality of his, never let the ladies down. What no one knew, was that he never dated a girl. Even if he had so many fan-girl clubs, they all stated that he'd done it with at least 10 girls by now. His charm, his humorous side always made women faint. He lived alone, in a rich bungalow near the shore. Always lonely, Lavi wished that he could see his old friend, a 15 year old gray headed boy, named Allen. Best friends, yes they were, always there for each other and always fighting for the most dumbest things.

The next morning, Lavi woke up tired. He sighed and forced himself out of bed, and wobbled to the bathroom.

"I wonder if something interesting will happen today..." he mumbled, as he grabbed his toothbrush and rinsed it in water.

A few hours later, the red head went out for a walk. The sun was nice, and for once, he had enough of sitting in his chair, getting an invisible tan. His fridge was getting empty, so going to the grocery shop was the smartest thing do to. On his lonesome way, he came across a group of girls who wanted every single piece of clothing attached to him. Needless to say, Lavi had enough of these people stalking him every day.

"Oh, Lavi! Give me your shirt!" Screamed a girl in the back of the crowd.

He groaned and ignored the groupies. Just a few steps away, he made it to the grocery shop safely, and took a cart for some simple fruit shopping. Observing the place with his left eye, he spotted a batch of fresh oranges. It was so over flowing, he had to grab as much as he could. Yes, Lavi only uses one eye. His right one is covered by a black eye-patch. No one knew why, some say it's just for style, some say it was because of some horrific accident.

"I wonder how many should I get..." He whispered to himself, thinking deeply.

He took 10 oranges and placed them into a plastic bag, then into the cart. He strolled down the aisle of fruits and grabbed 4 cantaloupes.

"Whoops, I dropped one." Still talking to himself, he squat down to take the missing fruit, without knowing someone did the same. Bumping into each others head, Lavi couldn't feel anything but pain.

"Ouch...!" Uttered the young man, rubbing his bruised head.

"Wah- sorry! I should of minded my own business." Replied the boyish voice.

Lavi got up, hand still in the same place, and faced the young boy who he bumped into. His eyes widden so suddenly, the only thing he did was stare with surprise.

"A-ALL-ALLEN!" Shouted the man.

After a few seconds, the boy too, realized who Lavi was.

"La-Lavi! Is it you? Is it really you?" Replied Allen. Smiles came across their turf and both of them were so glad to see each others face, after so long.

"Bean sprout! It really is you!" Lavi said, giving Allen a big hurtful hug.

"He-hey! My name is Allen you dumb bunny! Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"Aw, who cares! I finally get to see you after 3 years!"

Lavi and Allen, long lost buddies, took a long walk after stopping by the red head's place to drop their groceries.

"How have you been?" Questioned Allen.

"Same old, same old. Say... did you move here?" Replied Lavi, with a hint of curiosity.

"Actually yes, I did, just a few days ago. That should explain why I bought so many stuff at the store."

"Heh, you're right."

Before any second thoughts, Lavi took Allen's hand, and rushed to the beach. The sun was so bright, the birds chirped blissfully flying through the sky, and the sounds of the sea were just fantastic.

"Fresh air huh." Whispered the boy.

"Yeah... It's been really lonely since you left."

"I'm sorry... you must have gone through a lot... I know it was hard since then."

"It's okay... you don't need to apologize. I should of been able to withstand the pain..." Replied Lavi, hovering his right covered eye.

The two slowly sat down on the warm white sand, looking at the waves come by. Both of them stayed quiet in dead silence, waiting for the other to start a new conversation. They already remembered the past, they already recalled what had happened between them. So secret, so forbidden play. It explains why Lavi never slept with a girl. Neither of them had interest in the opposite sexe. It was only faith who brought them back together, all they could do now was thank God, for accepting who they are.

Lavi moved closer to the younger one. He settled his hand on top of his, knowing that both of them were already madly blushing. Allen struggled at the sudden action, but played his part in staying calm.

"Allen..." He said, in a seductive way.

"L-Lavi... not here..." Replied the boy, nervously breaking.

The red head nodded, but he didn't want to do it out in the open. Just like this, it was already enough for him to handle. He moved even closer and gently closed his eyes. Allen couldn't help but stare at first, but then copied his long lost love and both met with a simple kiss. After letting go, their eyes met in peace. Green and gray, they were so happy. The redness took over their figures and Lavi still tried to stare him down. They embraced again, and hugged another time.

"Promise me you'll never go away again..."

"I promise... Lavi."

They snuggled and slowly fell asleep.

"Ehehehehe... Allen was thinking about it...!"

"Wha-what! No way! It's not my fault!"

"Ehehehehehe, you better be careful Allen, or next time I'll really do it!"

"Lavi!"

--

:D? I'm such a noob.


	2. Erased memories

Pooo, chapter 2 :0 . As always, I don't own DGM. I know a lot of us wish for it, but... yeah. Constructive criticism is well appreciated :0

_Chapter 2: Erased memories._

That night in London, when a young boy left town, his only buddy, was devastated by this. In his bed, crying silently in his pillow, the red head decided to take part. He ran off without a note or a saying, and went across the violent streets during midnight.

He knew he was in grave danger. He knew that he had absolutely no idea where his friend know lived. But he only wanted to trust the stars and moon to guide him, into the nocturnal night. He moved his legs, running every where to find that dear friend of his. Giving it his all, he stopped for a couple of minutes and sat down on a bench for a rest. He sighed and gazed at the bright, rich golden moon staring at him. It was peace for a moment, but then the unexpected, hit him across the face.

"Hey little boy, what are you doing here, all alone... at night?" Said an old man, carrying a pocket knife.

They stared at each other, and Lavi started to panic as he swiftly got off the bench. He noticed that there was more people hiding in the shadows, waiting for his next actions. He stood his ground and said: "What do you want from me?" holding his fists together with reassured eyes. The man took a big step forward and looked down on the small boy. "I only want your body, my friend." Replied the bandit, licking his knife.

"Master! We better get him now before the cops come!" said one of the apprentices.

"Tell Ken to get out of the mansion quickly after dropping the note. We'll make sure that we get that ten million euros." Said the master.

What they didn't know, was that Lavi wasn't a big idiot to fall for something like this. For a very rich family, many people come after a small kid. He took off his slipper and threw it at the man and made his way back home.

"You little asshole! Get him! Don't let him reach the police station!" Shouted the bandit.

"Thanks for the advice! I was just gonna run back home!" Replied Lavi, smirking at the running men.

With fail, the bandits were sent to prison. The police called the mansion and the parents came rushing for their little precious boy. The mom hugging him as tight as she could and the dad, keeping his cool and taking information from the policeman.

"Lets go home Lavi." Said the mother.

A pat on the head was all it took to cheer everyone up. But Lavi's father didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"I will not tolerate this action of yours! You shall be punished for your carelessness!" Screamed the father.

He took a deep breath and went to the back of the room, to get a razor.

"Lavi! I am disappointed in you!"

In the background, there lied a crying mother that could only watch the pain and suffering going into Lavi. The blood shattering on the floor, and scream of hell that came out of his tiny lungs. Tears cascading on everyone's pale faces, even the man. Lavi was lying on the floor, as if he was paralyzed to death. The small pool of blood continued to increase, and the father couldn't even watch his own doing.

"Someday, you will understand why we are like this, my lost son." Left with those words, he walked out of the room as the lightning spotted the terrified young Lavi.

The next day, Lavi was given an eye patch from one of the maids. The wound still stinged and sometimes there would have a few drops of blood.

"Young Lavi, put this when your wound is fully recovered. For now, we'll be checking on you during breakfast, lunch, dinner and late at night for your current medical eye patch." Said the maid.

The 12 year old boy nodded and went off in the backward to get some fresh air.

He stared at the eye patch for a very long time, thinking about what his friend said back then.

"_We'll meet again someday Lavi! I won't forget you!"_

Reminiscing all of the happy memories he had with Allen, it hurt to cry with his right eye.


End file.
